


I'm Sorry

by RussetMeng



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussetMeng/pseuds/RussetMeng
Summary: Wheein has finished filming her MV, but for some reason she feels sad...





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set after Wheein's EASY MV filming and before Moonbyul's "I'm Sorry" cover was released.

Wheein felt uncomfortable for some reason.

She had seen the surprise Yongsun-unnie sent her and loved it. She even had her best friend Hyejin on set with her and she loved her for it. Even with all the happy things she received, Wheein was still feeling out of sorts. But she decided to ignore it and focus on finishing her MV.

After the filming wrapped, Wheein thanked the crew and staff before heading for the parking lot. She stopped when she saw the coffee truck Yongsun-unnie sent to her. She felt uncomfortable again, but Wheein shook off the strange feeling and headed for the truck, picking up three coffees. Then, she made a beeline for the company car where Hyejin and their manager were waiting. She handed them their coffees and they entered the car.

“Thanks, Wheeinie,” Hyejin said with a smile. She gave Wheein a peck on the cheek before sipping her coffee.

“It’s the least I could do after you agreed to appear in my MV,” Wheein said.

Hyejin raised an eyebrow. “Then why do you look so glum?”

“I’m not.” “You are.” “Am not.”

They had a staring contest for a while before Wheein gave up and looked away. “Fine,” she said and sighed. “I don’t know why, but I’m feeling uncomfortable for some reason.”

Hyejin frowned. “When did you start feeling this way?” she asked.

“I think halfway through the shoot.”

“You really can’t think of a reason?”

Wheein tilted her head to one side, her lips pursed and her brows knitted together. She thought about the crew, the staff, their manager, Yongsun-unnie, Hyejin…

“Ah!” she exclaimed. Then, she bit her lip and felt her cheeks heating up. “Thanks, Hyejinie,” she said shyly. “I think I know why now.”

“Oh? Care to share with me?” Hyejin asked in a teasing voice.

“Oh, it’s nothing big. I’m just being weird,” Wheein said. “I mean, I know she’s busy and all that. It’s just…”

“You just wish she was here,” Hyejin finished for her.

“Well, I do. Because you’re here. And even though she’s busy too, Yongsun-unnie sent me a coffee truck. But I didn’t even get a measly text from _her_.” Wheein crossed her arms and pouted. “I can’t help feeling a bit down about it, okay?”

Hyejin patted Wheein’s head gently. “Wheenie, why don’t you give unnie a call later?” she said. “You’ll probably feel a bit better after hearing her voice.”

“Okay,” was all Wheein said and they were silent the rest of the way home.

Finally back home, Wheein showered and changed clothes. She fed Kkomo and fixed herself a quick dinner. After dinner, she played around with Kkomo until he was bored of her.

Exhausted, Wheein plopped down on her sofa and stared at her phone; Kkomo followed her and curled on her lap. She stroked him absent-mindedly as she went through her list of contacts.

She found the name she was looking for, but her finger hovered over the call button. Wheein let out a little cry, surprising Kkomo; he leapt off her and scurried off somewhere.

“It’s no big deal,” Wheein murmured. “It’s just a call. You’ve called her a million times before. What’s different now?”

Wheein knew the difference: the call would be about something closer to her heart; closer than she would admit. She shook her head and took a deep breath. Her heart steadied for a bit and she pressed the call button. She waited until the other person picked up.

_“Hello?”_

“Byulie-unnie.”

_“Wheein-ah, what’s up?”_

Wheein bit her lip. Suddenly, she wasn’t so sure about this anymore. “Um, it’s nothing, really. I’m just being stupid.”

Byul’s voice was concerned. _“What’s wrong? Did something happen?”_

“No, nothing happened.” Wheein paused. “Did you know that Yongsun-unnie send me a coffee truck?”

_“Ah, she did mention wanting to surprise you. So that’s what she went with. Daebak.”_

Wheein felt a tug at the corner of her lips. “Did you know that Hyejin makes a surprise appearance in my MV?” she asked.

Byul laughed. _“Wheein-ah, you just spoiled the surprise for me.”_

Wheein giggled. Hyejin was right. She did feel better after calling Byul.

_“But you sound upset. Something bothering you?”_

Wheein shook her head, then realized Byul couldn’t see her. She took a deep breath and decided to plunge into the heartfelt talk. “I just miss you, unnie,” she said.

_“Wheein-ah…”_

Wheein felt tears pricking behind her eyes. She quickly changed the subject. “So, unnie. How is it working with Seulgi-unnie?”

For a while, they talked about Byul’s solo album and their group’s upcoming schedule. Wheein filled Byul in about Kkomo and her own individual schedules. Then, their conversation stirred towards mundane things until they run out of things to talk about.

_“I’m sorry, Wheeinie.”_

Wheein could hear the guilt in Byul’s voice. She smiled sadly.

“What are you sorry about, unnie?” she asked.

_“I’m sorry that I wasn’t there for you.”_

“It’s okay, but you could have at least send a text.” Wheein held her breath. She didn’t mean to sound as accusing as she did.

_“I’m really, really, really sorry.”_

Wheein didn’t feel happy hearing Byul’s apology. “I know you’re busy, unnie,” she said. “It’s fine.”

Byul was silent for a while. _“I’ll make it up to you.”_

Before Wheein could answer, the line went dead.

Wheein stared at the screen, dumb-founded.

Byul was on it, ringing her doorbell incessantly. Wheein wondered if something was wrong and felt her heart skipped a beat. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

“Byulie-unnie, what are you doing here?”

Byul gave her a small smile. “May I come in?” she asked.

Wheein nodded and stepped aside to let Byul inside. She closed the door behind her, taking in the older girl’s flushed face.

“Are you okay, unnie?” Wheein asked, leading the way into the kitchen. She poured Byul a glass of water and handed it to her. “Did you run all the way here?”

Byul drained the glass and set it down. She looked at Wheein and smiled sheepishly. “I may have rushed a bit,” she said. “I wanted you to hear something.”

Wheein raised her eyebrows. “What is it?”

“Let’s take a seat first.”

Wheein led the older girl into the living room. They sat down on the sofa; Kkomo greeted them with a meow and joined them. He took residence on Byul’s lap and stayed there.

“So, what did you want me to hear?” Wheein asked.

Byul took out her phone and scrolled through it until she found what she was looking for. Then, she cleared her throat and faced Wheein.

“Wheein-ah, do you know about Moon-Moo-Bi?”

“You mean that corner you had in Byul’s Café?”

Byul nodded. “See, I promised MooMoos that I would do a cover of one of the songs in Moon-moo-Bi.” She held up her phone. “It’s halfway done and I got the okay to use the demo. You’ll be the first to hear it, Wheein-ah. Just don’t tell Yongsun-unnie,” she quickly added.

Wheein felt a blush creeping up her cheeks and her heartbeat sped up, but she tried to hide it with a laugh. “Okay, unnie,” she said. “Let’s hear it.”

Byul tapped her phone and the sound of acoustics filled the room. Wheein turned her body to face Byul; she leaned back against the sofa’s arm and hugged her knees to her chest. Byul stroked sleeping Kkomo’s fur while her eyes locked with Wheein’s.

Byul started to sing; her voice was low, almost a whisper, but Wheein caught every single word and her hand went to her chest as if to stop her heart from jumping out. Then, the music picked up and Byul started to rap; Wheein giggled and copied Byul’s rapping gestures. Finally, the song ends with Byul’s “I love you” and trademark greasiness.

Byul set her phone aside and took Wheein’s hand in hers. “So, forgive me?” she asked with hopeful eyes.

Wheein pouted. “But you love everyone, unnie.”

Byul grinned. “True. But you’re my favourite angel, Wheenie,” she said.

“Liar,” Wheein mumbled, but she was already smiling. “What about Yongsun-unnie?”

Byul shrugged. “I’ll shower Yongsun-unnie with my greasiness later,” she said. “Right now, in front of me, is you, Jung Wheein. You have me for the rest of the night.”

Wheein squeezed Byul’s hand and flashed her trademark dimples. Her heart was finally at peace.


End file.
